Quando Eu Menos Esperava
by Madame Mim
Summary: .Terminada.Quando eu menos esperava aqueles olhos apareceram, quando eu menos esperava meu sentimento por ele quando criança voltou..
1. Esses olhos

**_Quando Eu Menos Esperava..._**

**Atenção: Essa fic não tem spoiler de OdF. **

**Capitulo 1: Esse olhos... **

  Gina se sentou no café do hotel onde estava hospedada. Acabara de voltar da Alemanha, aonde estudara bastante, e agora tinha um bom cargo no ministério, mas secreto. Estava tão... deprimida... naquele dia. Pegou uma caderneta em sua bolsa e uma caneta, começou a bater a caneta em sua cabeça com uma cara interrogativa. Então, desfazendo a cara, pôs se a escrever.

  "_Por ser sempre solitária eu nunca tive muitos amigos, e o maior culpado disso foi um alguém chamado Tom Riddle, a primeira pessoa a quem confiei meus segredos, a primeira pessoa a qual eu considerei um verdadeiro amigo, mas foi tudo água abaixo. Ele me traiu, não... muito pelo contrário, ele era um interesseiro. Me iludiu certinho, apenas me usava para tentar sobreviver, bastardo, me usou completamente. Às vezes me pergunto como pude ser tão ingênua, tão besta! A questão é, em meu primeiro ano na escola de magia e bruxaria de Hogwarts, quando estava fazendo compras "recebi" um diário, e, ingênua, quando peguei o diário e pus-me a escrever nele, não vi mal algum nisso, mas para o meu completo espanto o diário respondeu! Foi aí que eu fiquei amiga de Tom Riddle. Fiquei meses conversando com ele, confessando meus segredos a ele. _

_  Agora me arrependo completamente por isso. Com um amigo daquele eu não precisava de inimigos. Quase me matou, ele se desculpava quando me levou para a câmera, coisa a qual eu não gosto de lembrar, enquanto me levava em seus braços, eu fraca chorando e perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Uma terrível lembrança, sem dúvida.... _"

  Gina parou de escrever, pois a garçonete lhe servia o café e o pedaço de bolo. Ela agradeceu e tomou um gole do café. Comeu um pedacinho da fatia de bolo, pegou a caneta novamente e voltou a escrever. 

   _Graças a ele, eu tive uma adolescência sofrida, sem amigos, sem namorados, sempre achando que era horrível, feia, chata e principalmente sem confiar em ninguém. Eu poderia ser totalmente fria, se não fosse a convivência com minha animada família._

   Gina parou de escrever novamente e acabou de comer o pedaço de bolo. Tomou mais um pouco do café e suspirou. Olhou o relógio e arregalou os olhos, tinha apenas 40 minutos para ela chegar ao ministério. 

    _Mas eu às vezes não consigo culpar tanto Tom, afinal... eu gostava quando ele vinha a noite e me "acolhia", se deitava ao meu lado, me abraçava e me protegia dos pesadelos feitos por ele mesmo. Eu o amava, um amor ingênuo de criança. Não era um sentimento de pai e filha, era algo muito maior.. mas ele me traiu._

_   Mesmo assim, toda a noite eu sinto falta daquele abraço, daquele beijo de boa noite em meu cabelo. Eu sinto falta de olhar fundo naqueles olhos enigmáticos.. olhos pretos como a escuridão. Olhos pretos e escuros como a alma de Tom.... _

   O café acabou, ela sorriu e fechou a caderneta aonde escrevia e a colocou na bolsa, se levantou e pagou o café. Olhou o relógio, chegaria cedo ainda no ministério. Bocejou, o sono estava a dominando. Encontrar com sua chefe, uma senhora tediosa seria horrível, sonífero, na verdade. Deu a língua, seu trabalho quando ela estava na Alemanha era bem mais divertido. Agora tinha que agüentar essa velha que dava ordens ridículas! Mas tudo bem, o melhor era que ela estava ajudando a população bruxa.

   Atravessou a rua correndo, quando pisou na outra calçada deu um suspiro aliviado. Porque essas pistas tinham que ser tão grandes no centro da cidade? Levantou os olhos e continuou a andar, foi ai que viu o que a fez parar: aqueles olhos... Ela conhecia eles, aquele olhos eram de... Tom Riddle. Gina ficou imóvel, e viu do outro lado da calçada de onde saíra o jovem Tom Riddle andando calmamente pelas ruas. O que era aquilo?

   Esfregou os olhos e os abriu novamente, mas não viu mais Tom. Ficou horas parada pensando se fora apenas uma ilusão... ou o quê? Mas aquilo a deixara bastante pensativa. Balançou a cabeça e continuou o seu trajeto. Não seria nada legal chegar atrasada no trabalho. 

   Quando chegou a um prédio velho entrou nele e por fim num quarto sujo. Se sentou num sofá comido de traças e logo estava na sala de espera do ministério. Se levantou e caminhou até o seu departamento com as mãos no bolso da capa. 

  Entrou na sua sala, e olhando para o lado viu a chefe na sala com alguém, que Gina sugeriu que fosse um homem. Se jogou em sua cadeira e ficou esperando a chefe entrar em sua sala, certamente com uma pilha de casos pra resolver. Deu um muxoxo, e já ia quase abrir a bolsa para pegar a caderneta quando a chefe entrou com um homem de cabelos pretos que olhava para a sua estante ocultando a face.

   A chefe de Gina, uma mulher da meia idade irritadiça com sua voz esganiçada, disse a ela, mandona:

   - Weasley, terá um caso bastante especial agora, e terá um ajudante. 

   - Mas, eu não preciso, tenho certeza que posso resolver meus casos muito bem sem a ajuda de ninguém! – Gina protestou. 

   - Sem mais palavras, seu ajudante será, Edward Riddle. 

   Riddle, Gina pensou, Riddle de Tom Riddle, isso era suspeito.. Mas com um sorriso afastou a idéia de possibilidade de parentesco do tal ajudante com Tom Riddle. Na mesma hora o homem se virou. E Gina sentiu um aperto no coração, ela conhecia aqueles olhos, ela conhecia aquela voz que logo rompeu pela sala:

   - Prazer, Gina Weasley. 

   Aqueles olhos e voz pertenciam a alguém.. pertenciam a Tom Riddle. 

[i_]( Continua....)_[/i]

N/A: Rs tá pequeno o cap, não? Bem, eu irei TENTAR, eu disse tentar, viu?, Aumentar eles, mas eu creio que essa fic além de pequena terá capítulos pequenos, sim? Mas é isso, comentem =D Bjus, Madame Mim.


	2. Diga que não é verdade

**Capitulo 2: Diga que não é verdade...**

  Gina sentiu um frio percorrer toda a espinha. Aquele olhar, sarcástico e frio ao mesmo tempo. O olhar de Tom Riddle. Todas suas lembranças se formaram em sua cabeça. Todas. Senti um tristeza, e aquela voz na sua mente "Venha, minha pequena, vamos, vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo".

   - Algum problema, srta. Weasley? – Sua chefe disse visivelmente irritada com o estado de Gina, ao olhar o seu "colega" de trabalho.    

   Gina respirou fundo e tomando coragem tirou aquelas idéias da cabeça, a balançando e formando um sorriso com a boca:

   - Nenhuma. Então, Sr. Riddle nosso caso, do que se trata? – Ela tentou ser natural, mas assim que sua chefe saiu da sala ela recuou para longe dele. 

   - O que é isso, srta. Weasley?- Ele perguntou cínico.

   - Esses olhos, esse olhar, essa voz, ess...

   - Te lembram Lord Voldemort, não? É, era de se esperar. Querida, sente-se, porque a historia é longa – Ele disse, ele mesmo se sentando na cadeira em frente à mesa de Gina. – Vamos, sente-se. 

  Gina relutou por alguns instantes, mas balançando a cabeça mais uma vez e tentando formar alguma pergunta, além dele ser Voldemort ou algo parecido. 

   - Que bom que se sentou. – Ele sorriu – A historia é grande. Vamos dizer que eu na minha forma de alguns anos atrás não era burro, se você quiser pensar assim. Eu resolvi engravidar uma das comensais e no meu filho coloquei uma pequena continha de poderes meus. Caso fosse derrotado, como fui, teria a criança. E aqui estou eu, infelizmente eu sou dividido em duas mentes, ambas as duas tem mentalidade de 16 anos, é, a época da qual você conheceu ele e... 

  - Hmm, calma ae, como é que é? Duas mentes em você? Eu vou chamar o segurança, que tipo de brincadeira é essa?

  - Ei, eu disse que era grande, senta aí e fica quietinha, pra entender direito – Ele fez uma cara feia. Pigarreou – Você vai notar, com certeza que vai, semelhanças nas duas mentes, mas com certeza também vai perceber quando Edward estiver falando e eu, Tom, estiver falando – Gina fez uma cara pensativa – É, cala a boca, piralha, é isso, você entendeu. – Edward bateu em sua cabeça – Mas como eu ia dizendo antes de Tom me atrapalhar... Existe uma forma de me matar, e matar ele ao mesmo tempo, isso em um lugar aonde tem um livro e lá uma pessoa recita algumas palavras e pronto. E Gina, você é a única que pode fazer isso... sabe porquê?

   Gina fez que não, e Edward deu um sorriso fraco.

   - Você fez uma transfusão de sangue com Voldemort no seu primeiro ano sem querer. Ou seja, você é a única além de mim que tem o sangue Riddle, e só uma pessoa do sangue da outra pode recitar as palavras. Bem, desculpe, não expliquei bem, mas é tecnicamente isso. 

   Gina batucou a mesa em ritmo rápido, e ficou um bom tempo olhando para o jovem mais ou menos da idade dela à sua frente, com as sobrancelhas erguidas. Virou-se várias vezes balançando a cabeça, tentando aceitar aquelas informações todas, até que, dando um suspiro, disse:

   - Edward, percebi que Tom às vezes tem o monopólio do corpo, como no meio de quando você narrava. O que eu quero dizer é, os dois estão de acordo com isso? 

   - Boa pergunta. – Ele chegou mais perto de Gina – Eu demorei vários anos convencendo ele, afinal, ele foi humilhado, Gina, pra quê ficar vivo? E tem razões pessoais, segredo entre nós dois.

   Gina bufou, depois mexeu no cabelo nervosamente, e, irritada se levantou da cadeira, pegando sua bolsa. 

   - Se é pra terminar com essa criatura, vamos logo. – Disse abrindo a porta, mas depois pensou que Edward também morreria e ele tecnicamente não merecia, merecia? Ela nem ao menos o conhecia para dizer.  

   - Não se preocupe sobre mim – Edward disse sorrindo e segurando a porta para ela poder passar. 

   Gina olhou para ele meio sem graça, o garoto parecia decidido e a dava pena, por ele ser filho de Voldemort, coitado. E o garoto, mais uma vez parecendo ler a mente dela, disse:

   - Já disse para não se preocupar comigo, e não, eu não leio mentes. – Ele sorriu amigavelmente fechando a porta – Já sofri muito por essa minha capacidade de entender as pessoas. Essa é uma das razões para eu não fazer caso de morrer. 

   Gina olhou para ele meio culpada, era algo chocante ver alguém dando a vida assim, era, como ela poderia dizer? Repugnante? Não... chocante mesmo. 

   - Mas, tirar sua vida? Só porque..

   - Você acha que é uma covardia, não é? Bem, eu não sou da Grifinoria como você, eu cursei bruxaria em uma escola não muito conhecida do país. Minha mãe fez isso para evitar conflitos, se eu fosse para Hogwarts Dumbledore perceberia tudo. Mas Tom, fez o favor de me contar tudo. 

   Gina ouvia tudo que Edward dizia enquanto eles andavam, ela estava admirada, nunca pensara que um fruto vindo de Voldemort pudesse ser tão simpático e inteligente, se bem que Tom, aquele Tom que ela conhecera, era. E isso a fez entristecer, a se lembrar de seus momentos com Tom.

  - Hmm, Gina, não se despreze por seus sentimentos por Tom – Edward disse incerto. – Eu sei que você ainda tem algum sentimento por ele, não é? 

  Gina deu um pulo de susto quando o rapaz ao seu lado disse aquilo, como ele poderia saber? Não tinha jeito, ele lia mentes. E isso a irritava.

   - Não se irrite por isso, por favor. Acho que a falta de sensibilidade de Tom me fez absorver ou captar os sentimentos da pessoa. Eu não leio mentes, eu sinto a emoção e aí, eu relaciono a alguma coisa. De qualquer jeito, Gina, não se despreze por isso. Eu sei – Ele a olhou nos olhos, pois o sinal tinha fechado para eles que andavam a pé na Londres trouxa. – Você ainda tem um sentimento por ele, mas não é ódio, é algo amigável, não é?

   - É, tenho sim – Gina disse emburrada, atravessando a rua praticamente correndo para ficar na frente de Edward.

   - Por favor, não fique irritada. Eu já pedi. 

   - É, eu sei. – Gina disse amansando um pouco. 

   Edward sorriu para ela, e por alguns momentos ela pensou ter visto Tom Riddle que ela conheceu a sua frente, sorrindo e dizendo "Vamos, minha pequena, vamos dar uma volta pelo castelo." ... "Não, Tom eu não quero.." ... "Você quer sim, minha pequena, venha...". 

   - Gina? Gina, volte a realidade. – Ela ouviu, saindo de transe.

   - Ah, desculpe-me. Lembranças..

   - ... com Tom -  Edward finalizou.

   E Gina assentiu. E então a idéia que Tom pudesse estar vendo que ela estava sofrendo naquele momento a fez se sentir mal, vendo o que ele se mostrara ser. Ele a amaria ver sofrer, parecia mesmo querer toda a vez que ia até ela todos os anos, nos seus sonhos. 

   - Sabe, Gina? Eu não me orgulho de ser filho e metade do meu ser, praticamente SER ele. Mas isso me fez perceber, ele teve o seu lado humano e só duas pessoas foram capazes de quase o trazer à sua forma humana: sua mãe, com os sonhos que ela conseguia invadir a mente dele, e… – Edward mordeu os lábios – Você.

   Gina sentiu um choque no corpo inteiro e congelou. Ela? Ela fora a pessoa que despertara um lado humano em Tom, como assim?

   - Confusa? – Edward disse, agora com uma voz meio diferente, o que fez Gina achar, meio receosa que era Tom quem falava. – É, foi você que me fez chegar a quase virar humano mais uma vez. – Ele bufou – Maldita, isso sim você é. Não desejava descobrir aquela merda de sentimento, porque você me fez senti-lo, hein?

  Gina tomou um susto, agora tinha certeza era Tom quem falava. Ela tentou falar algo, abriu a boca, mas dela só saia um gaguejo. 

   - Idiota, como sempre – Ela ouviu o rapaz ao seu lado bufar – Porque diabos eu tenho de sentir isso por você?

   - Desculpe-me.... – Gina se ouviu dizer, e isso a fez querer matar-se não deveria ser tão submissa assim, mas Tom a fazia ser assim. 

   - Pro inferno com desculpas. Você infernizou minha mente, Gina Weasley,  _pequena_… – Ele ao dizer isso parou, fazendo uma cara séria. 

   Gina ficou parada, e isso a fez querer alguma desculpa e a única que achou foi entrar numa lanchonete seguida por Tom, novamente quieto e resmungando coisas, resolveu se sentar na ultima mesa e por fim disse algo:

   - Porque você voltou? Não pense que você não infernizou minha vida, Tom.

   - Eu sei que a fiz se sentir insegura e…

   - Não! Não é isso que eu quero dizer, não foi só isso. No fim, Tom, eu já estava deixando minha paixãozinha por Harry de lado e a devotando a você, você sabe disso. – Ela pareceu estremecer a dizer isso, e assim se fez apertar a mão com força. – Você atormentou todos os meus sonhos.

   - Nem todos eram sonhos.. – Ele disse meio irônico olhando para o lado enquanto fingia beber o café na xícara. 

   - Quer dizer o quê? – Gina corou furiosamente. 

   - É, eu realmente ia para tua cama a noite, na época que você iria fazer seus 17 anos e.. 

   - Não fala mais nada. – Gina sentia que a face ia explodir.

   Já era o bastante ter sonhado, err, sonhado com desejos por Tom Riddle, agora saber que tudo fora verdade? 

   - Não se faça de besta. – Ele riu – Não fique envergonhada. 

   - Você, você não está no meu lugar para falar essas coisas. – Ela disse ainda olhando fixamente para o café à sua frente, corada. 

   - Pare de drama. Se é assim, ande, pague logo a conta e vamos logo no local, e lá você poderá se livrar de mim.

   - Mas.. – Gina se ouviu protestar.

   Mas depois se calou, o que diabos estava acontecendo com ela? Mal chegara o rapaz dizendo ser filho de Voldemort e blá, blá, blá, ela já estava ali? Indo ao local, e tudo mais? Não teria ação nem nada? Bem, a vida não era um conto de fadas, mas... levando em conta que ela estava sentindo _aquilo_ ainda por ele…

   - Será melhor para nós dois. Desde que eu fui... você sabe, pelo Potter. Eu nunca me senti tão odioso, e sabe o pior? Eu não posso me vingar pois ele está morto e sem descendentes. E aí, a coisa que começou a ocupar minha cabeça era aquele sentimento velho e estúpido por você. 

   - Você tem razão, eu também não suporto vê-lo, por que mesmo você estando como Edward, isso faz aquele sentimento velho se reacender, e isso definitivamente NÃO é bom.

   Tom assentiu e então Gina se levantou, pagando a conta e os dois saíram. Tom ia na frente com certeza, seguindo até o local aonde estava o livro. Gina se pegava várias vezes o observando e assim corando. Algo nela dizia que não desejava de maneira alguma que ele se fosse. 

   - É ali… – Tom disse, parando e apontando para um prédio velho, com madeiras cruzadas fechando as janelas para ninguém arromba-las e entrar.  

   - É, então apenas temos de entrar e…

   - NÃO! – Tom ralhou e Gina teve a impressão que ouviu Edward ao invés de Tom. – Eu ainda quero ver mais uma vez o pôr do sol e o nascer do sol. Amanhã... Amanhã poremos um fim nisso. 

   E ele olhou para ela, e foi aí que Gina teve certeza aquele não era mais Tom e sim Edward. Depois ele se virou para o céu, apreciando, por fim, o pôr do sol que começava. Gina então, tomando coragem, foi até ele:

    - É lindo, não é?

    - Sim – Edward ainda olhava para o céu. – Muito lindo. 

    Os dois ficaram ali por um tempo, até que finalmente começou a escurecer e voltaram. Edward acompanhou-a até ao ministério, depois foi para casa. 

    - Nós vemos amanhã.... – Gina disse parada olhando para ele ir embora.

(continua...)


	3. Adeus, meu amor demoniaco

**Capitulo 3: Adeus, meu amor demoníaco. **

   Gina acordou se sentindo um caco. Olhou para os raios de sol entrando pela janela e se sentiu pior ainda. Hoje era o dia. Era o dia de terminar aquilo tudo, embora boa parte de seu corpo reclamasse, ela se decidira ajudar Edward e Tom. Resmungou coisas sem sentidos e se remexeu mais uma vez na cama, até que se levantou, ainda resmungando com a mão segurando a cabeça que doía um pouco. 

  Tomou um banho e colocou um robe. Tomou seu café lendo o Profeta Diário, seria uma manhã insignificante de Sábado até ela ouvir a campainha. Pensou em quem poderia ser, pensou até em seus irmãos, mas uma certa lógica invadiu sua cabeça e o nome Tom veio em sua cabeça, e realmente, era ele, ou melhor, Edward. 

   - Ah, olá – Ela disse sem graça enquanto carregava na mão uma caneca de bichinhos. 

  O próprio Edward estava sem graça também, pois achava que essa hora ela já estaria vestida e já teria comido o café da manhã. Mas não, lá estava ela com um robe e uma caneca dando bom dia a ele. Teve vontade de se virar e sair correndo, mas se contentou a olhar para o lado e dizer:

   - Desculpa vir nessa hora, mas achava que você já estaria pronta para darmos um fim nisso logo de uma vez e...

   - Ora, não seja bobo, entra logo nessa porcaria de apartamento. Vou me trocar e deixa de ficar assim, eu não estou nua, estou de robe. 

   Sim, Gina estava visivelmente irritada, mas nem ela mesmo ao menos sabia explicar o porquê. Até sabia, mas não queria admitir, porque ela não queria mesmo admitir que estava realmente apaixonada pelo homem responsável por tamanha infelicidade na vida dela. Ao olhar seu caderno considerado diário ao entrar em seu quarto teve uma grande vontade de ir lá e escrever por um bom tempo, mas ouviu a voz de Edward perguntando se poderia pegar uma das torradas que estavam na mesa e voltou À realidade, se vestindo. Ela tinha que dar um fim naquilo logo. Se vestiu e foi até à sala ainda com a cara emburrada. 

   - Anda, vamos logo – Disse pegando sua bolsa e as luvas. Olhou impaciente para Edward que olhava pela janela e comia uma torrada. – Anda!

  - Sim, claro, desculpe – Ele disse a segurando a porta para ela – As damas primeiro. 

  Gina bufou, porque diabos ele estava tão animado? Analisando a situação dele, ele iria morrer naquele dia e estava feliz? Pelo amor de Merlin! E ele percebeu:

   - Estou sendo pessimista, Gina, pare de ficar assim. Eu estou sofrendo sim, mas escondido, eu diria. Não consigo expressar meus sentimentos bem. 

   Gina teve vontade de dizer "percebe-se", mas apenas resmungou algo. Os dois andavam quietos na rua, e Edward parecia um guarda-costa por andar atrás de Gina e ser alto, pois não pareciam de jeito nenhum namorados. Gina tinha em sua cabeça um grande conflito de espírito, se analisarmos a situação dela, ela ajudaria o suicídio daquele que ela parecia amar, e isso a deixava tão nervosa que acaba a deixando hostil com as pessoas. Sentiu vontade ser ainda uma pequena menininha que a mãe e os irmãos mais velhos protegiam. Isso antes de sua vida dar aquela reviravolta, antes dela conhecer seu Tom. Andava de cabeça baixa e pensava em toda sua vida, de sua vida ao lado dos irmãos que a mimaram e ela sorria, e então vinha Tom e ela ficava séria, mas no seu fundo ela gostava. Gostava, porque ela não conseguia odiá-lo e isso sempre fora uma aflição para ela. _Meu Tom, meu melhor amigo, mais do que amigo_, ela pensou. 

   Ela amava quando ele a chamava de pequena. Era entorpecedor quando ele vinha atrás dela e enlaçava os braços sobre ela e então dizia nos ouvidos dela "_Venha minha pequena, venha para seu querido Tom_". Teve vontade de chorar, e nem ao menos sabia porquê.

   Porque ele iria morrer? Porque ela fora usada? Não, porque ela não conseguia odiá-lo. E isso era frustrante. 

  Ela sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e se virou automaticamente, vendo quem ela esperava que fosse, Edward. Ele não a olhou nos olhos, o que fez ela perceber que era Tom quem falava agora:

   - Não se culpe por o que aconteceu e o que sente. Eu não poderia dizer porque eu sinto mesmo – Ele parou de olhar para o céu e olhou para seus sapatos – Porque eu, eu realmente... acho que um de meus maiores arrependimentos foi… – Ela deu um suspiro – Tê-la usado. Não, eu não me arrependo das mortes e guerras. A única coisa que me arrependo foi o que fiz contigo, Gina. E você sabe que não adianta conversar comigo, eu não mudarei de idéia.

   Gina ficou quieta, até porque estava um pouco surpresa. Ela nunca pensou que Tom fosse admitir, caso sentisse algo por ela, e pelo jeito sentia. Ela não conseguia tirar os olhos do chão. E então foi reconhecendo a calçada lamacenta e sentiu um aperto no coração: estava chegando ao prédio aonde lá, Tom iria embora. 

   - Ei! Não desista, vamos – Edward pegou na mão dela, e por essa simples ação ela percebeu que era Edward quem falava agora. 

   E por um momento uma idéia surgiu em sua cabeça. Se ela já havia se acostumado em dois dias com a troca de personalidade de Edward e Tom, porque não eles viverem juntos? Mas resolveu apagar a idéia de sua cabeça, os dois estavam decididos e não mudariam de idéia agora. Sua mente trabalhava à procura de uma solução, mas não achava nada. Talvez fosse mesmo o certo dar um fim a Lord Voldemort. Mas ela não queria pensar nisso, porque naquele momento ele não era Voldemort, ele era seu Tom. Sabia que estava sendo egoísta, e também sabia que se seu Tom ficasse vivo sua parte Voldemort poderia voltar, mas ela não conseguia pensar nisso, ela só pensava que seu Tom ia embora. E então ela e Edward pararam em frente a enorme portal de metal, já meio enferrujada do velho prédio. 

   - Vamos? – Edward disse, encostando lentamente na maçaneta da porta. 

  Gina apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Com uma certa dificuldade ele abriu a porta, e eles viram um jardim enorme sujo e cheio de folhas caídas, e logo à frente outra porta quase totalmente coberta por trepadeiras. Edward pegou a varinha e em um minuto a porta já estava sem nenhum trepadeira.  

  E ele entrou. Ela viu um corredor escuro com algumas folhas que deveriam ter entrados pelas janelas quebradas e só depois de se certificar que não havia nenhum bicho por ali entrou, seguindo Edward. Era um prédio sujo e acabado, mas se ela prestasse atenção veria que era um edifício antigo com estátuas e monumentos antiquíssimos, mas como estavam sujos dava uma aparência ruim. 

   - O prédio seria lindo se fosse conservado – A voz de Edward surgir do nada a assustando.   

   - Ah, seria sim. – Ela disse parando de olhar para uma estátua de anjo e correndo até Edward. 

   - Se você pudesse fazer um favor a nós... depois que nós formos embora... não sobrará nenhum descendente de Slytherin e ele com certeza não irá ressuscitar, mas não é isso que quero dizer. Esse prédio foi construído pelo meu avô. Se você pudesse.. levar o livro para outro lugar e, bem, gostaria que cuidasse do prédio, amaria se ele voltasse a ser o hotel que foi um dia. 

   - Isso era um hotel?

   - Ahh, era sim. Dos mais luxuosos, mas minha mãe não fez a coisa certa... se relacionando com aquele traste – Ela viu a cara de Tom fazer uma careta – E o hotel foi abandonado quando ela morreu.  

   - E você não deu importância a ele? 

   - Eu tinha outras coisas a fazer..

   - Matar gente e dominar o mundo – Gian disse baixinho, mas ele ouviu. 

   - Você não entenderia… – Ele disse se virando. – Agora vamos logo. Não posso perder mais tempo.

   "O senhor quem manda…", Gina pensou e uma melancolia se abateu contra ela. Era simplesmente horrível ver aquele que ela amava desistir de tudo e nem a presença dela o fazia mudar de idéia. 

   - Gina? Chegamos, é nessa sala. – Ela percebeu que agora era Edward pelo movimento cortês que ele fez ao segurar a porta para ela. 

   Ia ser tudo aquilo assim, vapit-vaput? Não tinha graça, não podia ser, Gina pensava, Voldemort terminando daquele jeito? Não, não é Voldemort que está morrendo... é meu Tom que está se indo. 

   - Gina? – Edward a chamou – Anda logo! – E ela olhou e viu mais uma vez Tom à sua frente. – É só ler aqueles trecos no livro. – Disse irritado.

   Gina ficou parada, seu corpo não queria se mexer e ela queria pelo menos um beijo de despedida. Ela sabia que Tom não faria isso então deu um sorrisinho sem graça e comentou, se virando:

   - Se eu tivesse nascido antes, talvez eu pudesse ter mudado isso. Mas sei que não nasci me satisfaço com isso. 

  E para a surpresa dela, pegou seu braço e deu um beijo nela. Foi rápido, mas o suficiente para os dois. Tom correu para a roda e Gina percebeu pelas feições no rosto que agora quem falava era Edward. Deu um sorrisinho e foi andando até o livro. Olhou o livro, parecia ter sido feito a séculos. Passou os dedos nele para limpar a poeira, e então falou. 

   Quando ela começou a falar percebeu que aquilo não era a língua humana, e então a pensou que quando ela trocara sangue com Tom na sua adolescência devia ter adquirido a habilidade de falar a língua das cobras porque ouviu chiados muito parecidos como os que Harry fizera para afastar a cobra de Justino, um garoto da Lufa-lufa. E então uma luz foi surgindo e iluminando eles, junto a uma fumaça verde. Ela tentou olhar para Tom e Edward e a última coisa que ouviu antes deles sumirem foi:

   - Adeus Gina… seria bom se você tivesse nascido antes. 

   Ela ia falar algo, mas a profecia se acabou e logo ela estava sozinha. Sem luz, sem fumaça. Apenas ela, as folhas caídas, o prédio... e o vento. Ficou um tempo ali até que se moveu para fora do prédio. 

   Deu uma última olhada no prédio e sorriu, seu próximo passo era ir ao ministério e ver toda a papelada do hotel para assim reformá-lo. Mas antes, ela precisava escrever.

   Chegou em casa e pegou sua caderneta com o que ela escrevera no dia anterior. 

   " _Eu sinto saudades dele, porque um de meus maiores conflitos é que eu nunca o odiei de. E com o amor fato. Porque eu o amo não se pode discutir. _

   Sentirei falta dele, dos sonhos que tinha com ele, de tudo. Mas a vida continua. Nunca mais ouvirei os passos dele por trás de mim, e os seus braços me enlaçarem e por fim ele colocar a boca no meu ouvido e me chamar "Venha, minha pequena..." . 

_   Gostaria de ter nascido anos antes e poder ter impedido tudo o que ele fez, quem sabe assim nós poderíamos ter ficado juntos?_

_   Mas não dá… então me contentarei com as lembranças de Tom, o meu Tom. Não importa, mesmo que ele tenha me usado, as palavras dele pedindo desculpas, são o suficiente.. porque eu não consigo odiá-lo." _

   Gina sorriu e então viu uma chave e papéis ao lado de sua bolsa, e quando os leu sorriu. Eram os documentos do hotel, Edward devia ter os deixado ali. Uma das chaves era do hotel e outra do apartamento onde Edward morava. 

   Gina olhou pela janela e sorriu. Ela agora retomaria sua vida, do jeito que ela queria. Nada de chefes chatas a comandá-la, nada de arrependimentos... do jeito que ela sempre sonhou.

FIM

N/A: Bah, ficou fraquinha, mas vai assim mesmo, a fic não era para ser grande, né? Agradecimentos a Satine por betar a fic. 


End file.
